The Infection
by izzygirlxp
Summary: When a deadly virus attacks the resisdents of Sunnydale, can Buffy and the Scoobies stop if before it attacks one of their own?
1. Biohazard

Snap!  
  
A treebranch snaps in half under the foot of a running vampire in a large forest of South America. The vampire turned around and checked behind him as he continued to run with all of his energy and strength. He had tanned skin and raggy brown hair that looked messy with sweat much like his face and the rest of his body, he wore ony a pair of black jeans and a white sleevless shirt with a red flannle shirt over that, the clothes of a man he had just killed earlier. The vampire stopped and ducked behind a tree and hunched over breathing very hard and rugged, strange as a vampire didn't need air to breath, maybe it was out of habit? He heard more running steps behind him and suddenly took off again, one arm clutched around his stomach as he ran then suddenly he was only bones and dust as he fell to the edge of the forest grounds in scattered bones. A man and a woman, both dressed in Army like Camoflauged uniforms and weilding guns walked out from behind him. The man was striking familiar, tall and well built with a scar down one side of his face and sandy hair, the woman was a bit smaller but just as strong and had long lighter hair. One of the walkie talkies attatched to the mans waist started to fuzz and words came over it.  
  
" Agent Finn report!" Said the man over the Walkie Talkie, the soilder took notice of this and picked it up and spoke into it.  
  
" Agent Riley Finn and Agent Sam Finn reporting sir. Hostile #27 has been taken down and anhilated. Mission objective complete." Said the solider as he looked over the bones again, some of the vampires articles of clothing were scattered over the body.  
  
" Riley." Said the woman, bending down and poked at the clothes. " Hostile #27 wasn't wearing these clothes when he escapted from the holding cells...."  
  
" You think he bought them somewere?" Riley asked crouching down across from his wife.  
  
" I don't think so, even if he did it might have spread if he touched anyone. Riley he might have killed someone." Sam said sternly.  
  
" Do you think he could have turned the person?" Riley asked shocked.  
  
" If he did then we are in serious trouble here Riley, this vampire might have infected someone and turned them making them even more dangerous they could be anywere in South America!" Sam said standing up.  
  
" I don't think that he's in South America...." Riley said almost trance like staring straight ahead.  
  
" What do you mean? How do you know the infected person is even a man?" Sam asked looking at were Riley was looking. " Oh god." Sam said as she saw a man clothed only by his boxers boarding an airplane, the side of his neck was bleeding severly. Riley and Sam took off towards the plane taking out there guns shouting at the man in the plane, but the small plane had already started to take off, the bleeding man piolting it.  
  
" Damnit!" Riley cursed stomping his foot as the plane started to dissapear slowly into the dark sky. Sam jogged over to the navigator's cabnit and looked over a bilboard that was outside it on the wall. " What are you looking at?"  
  
" It's the list of places were planes are departing and incoming."  
  
" Well don't you have to know the serial number of the plane or something?"  
  
" Photographic memory honey remember?" Sam said smiling at her husband who couldn't help but smile back at her.  
  
" Oh no...." Sam said looking at something on the sheet.  
  
" What? The number isn't on there?"  
  
" No worse.... Look where it's heading Riley." Sam said pointing at the incoming place for the plane.  
  
" #8345 departing Harajib South America and incomming.... Sunnydale Callifornia." Riley said staring at the paper intently. 


	2. The Arrival

The moonlight in the dark night sky over Sunnydale CA illuminated the town below just enough for the some 7 teenage girls who were training and sparing. They were the potential Slayers, one of them to be the next generation of the Slayer, and only one thing can discribe the joy that they all must feel for that-  
  
" Stop hitting me in the face!" Yelled a cockny accented bleach blonde who jumped back from another blonde who was in a fight pose.  
  
" Oh for the love of god Spike." Said the female blonde sighing and rolling her eyes.  
  
" Bloody Hell Buffy 'you keep hitt'n me in the nose all the time then it's gonna fall off or something." Spike scoffed holding his nose with one hand, some of the sparring Potentials a few yards from them giggled trying not to stare at the two 'adults' training.  
  
" That'd be kind of funny to see...." Buffy said giggleing, starting to let her guard down.  
  
" Oh damnit!" Spike cursed again wincing, Buffy rolled her eyes again and started to walk up towards him to see what he was complaining about but Spike suddenly crouched to his feet and drop kicked Buffy's legs making her fall on her butt. Spike got back up and took a few steps away laughing. " So predictable."  
  
" Spike I'm gonna kick your ass!" Buffy said jumping up and dusting off her blue jeans, " These are new and now they're all icky and dirty!" Buffy said rushing at Spike and tried to kick him in the knee but he jumped back so Buffy turned to her side quickly and elbowed him in the gut and took out her stake and went to pretend to stake him but Spike grabbed her hand and twisted it on her so he was in back of her. " You-are-so-dead!" Buffy grunted.  
  
" Tell me something I don't- NOOO!!!!" Spike suddenly found himself being flipped over Buffy and Buffy sitting on his waist with a stake to his heart.   
  
" If you weren't on our side I probably wouldn't go so easy on you...." Buffy said breathing hard with a smile as usual.  
  
" I'm not always on your side pet." Spike replied solemly, Buffy looked at him for a few silent seconds knowing that he was right.  
  
" Oh I uh should probably get off you!" She said blushing a bit getting off Spike's waist as she heard a few of the Potentials start to whisper. She held out a hand for Spike but he ignored and got up, leaning to his left more. " You okay?" Buffy asked noticing this.  
  
" S' noth'n luv." Spike said shaking his head, he knew that she knew that it was a wound from him being tortured by The First.  
  
" Um Buffy like what should we do now?" Asked one of the Potentials looking down at her watch.  
  
" Let's just start to head home, it is getting kind of late." Buffy said yawning and streching her arms and back, Spike looked away nervously and Buffy stopped and blushed again.  
  
" I'll be along in a while, just gonna do some last minute patroling." Spike said looking back at Buffy.  
  
" I'll stay too." Buffy said nodding.  
  
" No, take the Potentials back with you." Spike said narrowing his eyes at her a little.  
  
" Spike...."  
  
" Please?" Spike whispered, Buffy finally figured out that he needed some time alone, which was kind of hard back home with 8 whiny teenagers, a speech spewling Slayer, a Wicca making stinky spells and a stoffy old watcher yelling at an annoying nerdy hostage. Buffy nodded and walked off with the Potentials back home to the Summers house. Spike stood in the graveyard sighing and started to walk around, looking for any vampires. He was there for about 15 minutes when he heard something running through the woods nearby. Spike grinned and picked up an axe that was leaning against a tombstone and walked over to a tree, he waited there untill.... Yes there it was. Not the figure but the scent of a vampire. Spike grinned and saw a man vamped out, wearing only a pair of drawstring pants running blindly towards the graveyard, hitting tree's and branches along the way but not even flinching at it. Spike grinned and stepped out swinging his axe at the other vampire and suddenly felt a pain his hand and then it was all over....  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the Summers house the doorbell rang and the Potentials were too busy to answer it so Willow walked out of the kitchen and opened the door.  
  
" Hi how can I-Oh my god!" She said when she saw the two figures at the door.  
  
" Hey Willow." Said Riley with a half smile, Sam waved a little as well. 


	3. Holding

Willow told the Potential Slayers to go into the kitchen to try to find some food, but she really just wanted them to give Riley and Sam some room without any questions about them. Buffy came in and saw Riley, her eyes went wide with surprise to see him and she was silent for a few seconds.  
  
" Hey Buffy." Riley said nodding at her.  
  
" It's nice to see you again." Sam said smiling kindly.  
  
" Yeah nice to see you guys too...." Buffy said kind of queitly, she smiled as well and they all went into the living room.  
  
" Is Dawn having a party or something?" Riley asked peeking into the Kitchen, he spotted a couple of the Potential's looking in on them.  
  
" What? Oh the others.... They're all Potential Slayers." Buffy said looking back on them as well, then the couple of them that were looking in seemed to disapear when Buffy looked in.  
  
" Potential what?" Riley asked his eyes going wide.  
  
" Well all of them have the potential to be the next slayer you see, so we're training them all incase.... Well you know." Willow said nervously, " There were more of them but the Bringers kind of killed them...."  
  
" Bringers?" Riley asked again confused.  
  
" The Bringers, they're severents of the First Evil, they do it's bidding and kill people since The First is incorporeal." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
" The First? Okay I don't think this could get more confusing." Riley said with a small smile. The front door opened and Spike walked in, not noticing them and closed the door behind him. " Spike!" Riley said with much distaste.  
  
" Bloody Hell!" Spike cursed noticing Riley there. " Here to explode something else Captain Cardboard?"   
  
" What is he doing here Buffy?" Riley asked, anger starting to flare up.  
  
" Riley, Spike's different now! He's got a soul...." Buffy said looking over at Spike, they're eyes connected breifly and Spike instintly looked away.   
  
" A Soul?" Riley asked in disbelief. " Okay totally out of the loop here." He looked over at Sam who was confused about the whole Spike thing already.  
  
" What are you doing here anyway?" Spike asked Riley glaring at him.  
  
" A vampire escaped our holding cells in South America, he was infected with a serious virus that will spread from vampire to human if biten." Sam explained still trying to figure out the tension between Riley and Spike.  
  
" Wouldn't the human be turned into a vampire though?" Buffy asked.  
  
" Only by the usual way, if the vampire feeds the biten human his own blood then the other human will be turned and also infected with the virus, but if the human lives the bite the human will be infected and then would spread the virus to other humans and vampires, and it spreads fast." Sam continued.  
  
" So you need our help on finding the vampire that escapted?" Buffy asked.  
  
" We would appreciate it, we were the only ones sent here." Riley said nodding.  
  
" Spike did you find any vampires in the graveyard?" Buffy asked Spike who was now leaning against the wall between the living room and the enterence way.  
  
" Yeah one, but I dusted him." Spike said thinking back to the vampire.  
  
" What did he look like?" Riley asked crossing his arms.  
  
" Dunno, tall, black hair, tan skin, vampire. Don't really pay much attention while I'm try'n ta kill the bugger." Spike said rolling his eyes.  
  
" Do you know what he was wearing?" Riley asked impationantly.  
  
" Sweats and a t-shirt I think." Spike said trying to remember it more, but that's all he got.  
  
" It might have been a different vampire, I'm not sure." Riley said turning to Sam.   
  
" Well if it was him and Spike dusted him it's not biggie right?" Willow asked after being silent for a while.  
  
" He still might have fed of someone and possibly turned them. We don't know for sure." Riley said shaking his head.  
  
" So what's the game plan then?" Buffy asked Riley and Sam.  
  
" Stay here for a couple of days and check around town, see if any of the Vampires or Humans have the symtoms of the virus." Riley said nodding.  
  
" Stay here as in stay in this house?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
" Why? Is that bad?" Riley asked looking around.  
  
" Well no, just.... It's a bit crowded already. We have 12 people here already..." Buffy said looking around.  
  
" Well I saw 7 of those 'Potential Slayers' I'm guessing you and Dawn still live here, Willow do you live here too?" Riley asked her, Willow nodded. " So that's 10. Anya and Xander live here too?"  
  
" Well no. They both have their own places.... And they kinda broke up. But we have a hostage upstairs. Well an annoying ex-evil geeky hostage...." Buffy said sighing.  
  
" And the 12th?" Riley asked.  
  
" That would be me." Spike said glaring at Riley again.   
  
" You've got to be kidding me." Riley said rolling his eyes.  
  
" This is going to be an interesting couple of days...." Willow said looking over at Buffy who groaned.  
  
(( Ello me mates! It's Izzy here yet again bringing you tons of juicy chapters! So keep the reviews coming cause this story is gonna get better and better! )) 


	4. Temporary Insanity

Buffy walked around the kitchen of the Summers home in the morning, it was about 9 AM and she was making a healthy nutricious breakfest of cocopuffs and milk. She streched out, not really realizing she was still in her purple moon and stars pajama pants and white tanktop, all the Potentials, and Andrew, were out grocery shopping with Giles, and Dawn was upstairs. Willow came into the kitchen wearing a red t-shirt and a long red skirt, she smiled and sat down across from Buffy at the table.   
  
" Thank god Riley and Sam decided not to stay here." Buffy said eating a spoonfull of cocopuffs. " It'd just be too weird."  
  
" Because of Spike?" Willow asked looking over at the basement door.  
  
" What? No because of all the Potentials staying here all cluttered together...." Buffy said giving Willow a weird look.  
  
" Oh...." Willow said blushing a bit, she went to grab an apple off the counter when her and Buffy heard a thudding in the basement.  
  
" Spike." Buffy and Willow said symotaniously, Buffy nodded and opened the basement and looked down seeing Spike's cot which had tipped over. " Hey are you okay?" She asked a bit concerned now and started down the stairs. She saw Spike sitting in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chin and his eyes closed hard, the chains that attatched him to the wall were grinded around his wrists. " Spike?" Buffy asked again more softly and questioning.  
  
" Had the nightmare again...." He said softly not opening his eyes. Buffy sighed and sat down across from him, Spike had been having horrible nightmares for the past week he had been back from the cave he was tortured by the First and the Ubervamp in. He had told Buffy after the first time he had the nightmare that he saw himself killing all the Potential Slayers and Dawn, and then killing Xander, Anya, Giles, and Willow and then killing Buffy brutely, after killing everyone he saw himself covered in their blood and the walls were covered in their blood. Just the description scared the shit out of Buffy, and it took her a few days just to get him to start drinking blood again.  
  
" It was just a nightmare, it never happened." Buffy said soothingly.  
  
" It might. It might be one of those prophecy nightmares that you always have." Spike mumbled.  
  
" Only slayers can have those, so your safe." Buffy said smiling and placed her hand over his hand which had a white bandage wrapped around his palm. Spike was silent for a few seconds then he opened his eyes and looked at her, " Did you hurt your hand?" She asked trying to change the subject so he wouldn't have to think about the nightmare.  
  
" Yeah, last night when I stayed after in the graveyard. Just a bite, nothing much." Spike said shaking his head. He quickly moved his hand out from under Buffy's and tried to look away from her.  
  
" What?" Buffy asked worried again.   
  
" Why are you still so good to me? Why didn't you ever kill me?" He said huskly.  
  
" You don't deserive it.... What happened.... Between us it." Buffy stopped and took in a deep breath, " Spike I know that I treated you wrong.... And I used you and broke your heart.... But I want you to know that I-" Buffy was cut off when the doorbell rang, " That might be Riley and Sam, I gotta go." Buffy said going to undo his chains but Spike stopped her.  
  
" No, leave them on, never know." Spike said with a small smile. Buffy nodded and stood up turning back over his cot and put it against the wall again and walked back up the stairs. She walked through the Kitchen and met Willow half way and gave her a questioning look and Buffy just nodded.  
  
" He'll be fine." Buffy said with a half smile and got the door. Riley and Sam stood outside, acually wearing normal everyday clothes, which made Buffy remember that she was still in her PJ's. " Come on in guys, I better go change into something not so.... Moony." Riley and Sam walked into the living room and made small talk with Willow while Buffy ran upstairs and changed. She came back down about 10 minutes later wearing blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. " So what's the game plan today?"  
  
" Scope around, look for any of the symptons of the virus, maybe check out the hospitals to see if any humans have come in." Sam said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
" What about demon bars? We could get Spike to check them out." Willow sugested.  
  
" It's daylight!" Yelled Spike from the basement, his hightened senses hearing their conversation above. Riley made a stern face when he heard Spike's voice.  
  
" He's got a point." Willow said nodding, " Oh he can just go through the sewers." Willow waited a few minutes to see if she could hear Spike disaprove but he was quiet.  
  
" We brought a long some new weapons The Initive recently created." Sam said holding up a green totebag.  
  
" Oh, goverment branch army weapons, with all the wires and chemicals!" Willow said exitedly with a big grin. " Can I see them?"  
  
" Sure, want to help me lay them out on the kitchen table in there?" Sam asked pointing to the kitchen.  
  
" Oh fun!" Willow said all smiles again as her and Sam walked into the kitchen chatting, leaving Riley and Buffy to talk a bit in the living room.  
  
" So.... How are you?" Buffy asked with a small smile.  
  
" Good, you?" Riley replied crossing his arms.  
  
" Not dead." Buffy said jokingly.  
  
" Where's the Potentials?"   
  
" Out with Giles, Andrews along with them." They just kind of stood there in silence for a few more minutes when Willow called out to Buffy.  
  
" Buffy come here! You gotta see these!" 


	5. Symptons

Buffy and Riley walked into the kitchen following after Willow's call for them. On the kitchen table were a few hunting knives and regular army type guns but there were 3 items that were seperated from those that Willow was pointing and poking at.  
  
" These are some of our latest weapons." Sam said pointing to the 3 types of items, one was a gun that looked much like the others, another item was a small ball about the size of Buffy's palm that resembeled a flash cube, and the other was a bottle of blue liquid.   
  
" These are new? Wow not much happening in the idea department over there...." Buffy said skeptically picking up the strange ball, " What do you like, throw these at Vampires and hope they get scared and run away?" Buffy laughed a little and suddenly the ball started to beep and a flash of light engolfed the room for about 2 seconds. Buffy gasped and dropped the ball, " What the hell?!"  
  
" Those are our new 'Flash Balls' they admit a UV ray like the suns, so if a vampire is near one of those or holding it they'll react as if they were standing in broad daylight." Sam said smiling.  
  
" What about this gun? Does this like shoot UV bullets or something?" Willow asked picking up the gun.  
  
" Close, it shoots wooden bullets." Sam said holding out a few of the wooden carved bullets.  
  
" We so need to get some of these!" Willow said estacitcally.  
  
" Is it like normal to see spots after using those flash balls?" Buffy asked blinking her eyes.  
  
" Just be lucky you didn't look straight into it, or you wouldn't be seeing much of anything anymore." Sam giggled.  
  
" Whats this stuff?" Buffy asked picking up the bottle of blue liquid.  
  
" It's a highly concentraited form of Clorophorme that can knock out a vampire." Riley said taking the liquid from her. " We should probably get going now." Riley said nodding to Sam.  
  
" Hold on lemme get Spike." Buffy said opening the basement door.  
  
" He lives in the basement?" Riley asked raising a brow.  
  
" Well I offered to share a bed but he said he didn't want to impose." Buffy said sarcastically going down the stairs. Riley decended down after her still not sure if what she said was a joke or the truth seeing as where he found Spike and Buffy last time he was in Sunnydale. Spike lay on his cot with his eyes closed and a lit ciggerette in his mouth, his arms were crossed across his chest but he wasn't asleep.  
  
" Chains huh? Guess the whip got a bit old." Riley said glaring at Spike.  
  
" They're for protection, for Spike and us." Buffy said shooting a dangerous glare back at Riley.  
  
" And it was orginally handcuffs." Spike said grinning. Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike and leaned over him and undid his chains, the second he stood up Buffy smacked him behind his head. " Ow!"  
  
" Can you travel through the sewer into the Willy's?" Buffy asked crossing her arms.  
  
" Yeah, only alternative 'ere rather then turn'n into a crispy pile of dust." Spike said taking another drag. " What are we look'n for again?"  
  
" It's only exessable through humans and vampires I believe, so just check for the symptons." Riley replied.  
  
" And those would be?" Spike asked raising a brow.  
  
" Constant nose bleeds, intense head aces, mucsle contractions, high fever and chills, and vampires would be unable to digest any blood, also if the virus becomes more advanced they will endure seizers, freaqent black outs, and death." Riley said thinking over everything in his mind.  
  
" For both vampires and humans?" Spike asked.  
  
" Yep." Riley said simply looking over at Buffy. " So are we ready yet?"  
  
" Yeah, Spike you take the sewers to Willys, Willow and I will check out around the town and Riley, you and Sam take the hospitals? I'll tell Dawn we're leaving." Buffy said running up the stairs leaving Spike and Riley alone in the basement.  
  
" So you and Buffy aren't....?" Riley started.  
  
" No." Spike said simply and stood up and walked up the stairs with Riley following him. 


	6. Search and Destroy

Spike walked through the sewers of Sunnydale with his arms crossed, he wished he had his famed leather trenchcoat, but he had left it in the basement of the new highschool and didn't want to go back and get it incase The First was there. Spike now only wore his black jeans with a black long sleeved shirt that hung off him loosely with his doc martins. He sighed lost in deep thought about Riley and Buffy.   
  
" What did she ever see in the Wanker in the first place?" Spike mumbled as he started to climb up the latter that lead into the back area of Willy's demon bar.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked down the streets of Sunnydale with Willow by herside, she was chanting a spell silently while walking very.... very.... slowly.  
  
" Will, do you think we could cover this block by the time I'm Spike's age?" Buffy asked raising a brow at her red headed Wicca friend.  
  
" Sorry Buffy, but it's hard to cast spells this hard while in motion." Willow said smiling.  
  
" What kind of spell is this anyway?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
" Nothing big, it's just a simple analyzing/tracking spell."  
  
" A what what?"  
  
" Analyzing and tracking." Willow laughed, " Sam showed me a file that had the compounds of the blood cells in a sample of blood that The Initive took from that vampire that escaped. I looked at the file and found a spell that will lock onto the blood cells matching those of the virus's."  
  
" Your too smart for your own good." Buffy shook her head smiling.  
  
" I know." Willow said laughing and they contiuned down the street.  
  
~*~  
  
" Are you in yet?" Riley asked from pacing around behind Sam as they sat at the dining room table in the Summers home. Sam was typing furiously on Willow's laptop trying to get her way into the Hospital's files.  
  
" There's a firewall, I never knew computer hacking could be so hard...." Sam said as she continued typing.  
  
" The only reason we're doing this though is because the doctors wouldn't let us look at the files inside the Hospital. I thought that General Persey sent out a notice that we'd be coming!" Riley said leaning over Sam with one arm on the back of her chair and the other on the table.  
  
" Riley honey, calm down." Sam soothed her frantic husband, " Maybe it got intercepted or no one got the message or something."  
  
" I don't know Sam...." Riley said shaking his head.  
  
" Hey I got in!" Sam said smiling and pulled up the recent files. She looked over the symptons and causes of all the patiants, but there was nothing in there that related to their search. " Thank god, it didn't spread into the hospital yet." Sam sighed in relif.  
  
" But it still might be around town, or just in the vampires." Riley said crossing his arms.  
  
" We'll just have to wait for Buffy, Willow, and Spike to get back." Sam said closing the laptop. Dawn came out of the kitchen holding a soda pop, she looked into the dining room and saw them.  
  
" Hey so did you guys get into the hospital yet? You know I could have done that for you and saved you an hour or so." Dawn said smiling.  
  
" You can hack into places? Does Buffy know that?" Riley asked.  
  
" Ah I forgot I got way more studying to do bye!" Dawn said quickly and ran up the stairs back to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike walked into Willy's casually and took a seat at the bar and ordered a whisky.  
  
" Hey Willy, ever have any vamps come in 'ere act'n kind of freaky?" Spike asked downing his whisky.  
  
" I work in a demon bar Spike, I serve guys who have 6 eyes and tenticals and horns in places where I didn't think horns could even grow! Your discribing every day to me." Willy said as he cleaned glasses with a dishrag.  
  
" I'm talk'n 'bout Vampire 'ere, like, they ever come in 'ere who look kinda sick?"  
  
" Before or after their drunk?"   
  
" Oh I give up."   
  
" Na, I ain't seen any sick vampires." Willy said looking up from his glass, " Hey did you get punched on your way in or something?"   
  
" What are you talking 'bout?"  
  
" Your nose is bleeding." Willy said looking at him oddly, Spike looked up and ran his fist under his nose and sure enough there was blood on his hand. 


	7. Stage 1

Buffy and Willow met back with Riley and Sam at the Summers house, Willow and Buffy hadn't found anything much like Riley and Sam. Riley and Sam were still sitting in the dining room looking over some recent protfollios from The Initiative. They looked up when Buffy and Willow walked into the room, but they already knew from the looks on their faces that they didn't find anything.  
  
" Well this could mean two things basically," Same began saying when Buffy and Willow both took seats at the table. " One, is that the vampire could have died from the virus, or Two, the vampire escaped Sunnydale already."   
  
" Which one has a better ratio?" Willow asked glancing at the portfollios on the table.  
  
" Number one probably, since the vampire wouldn't even have enough energy to move after two days." Riley replied picking up a folder. " It also turns out that there have been some 'tampering' back at The Initiative, this was a file I asked to be sent to me and this was supposed to include an analizies of why we are here and special requests for insights into hospitals and any other places we might find of use for our case."  
  
" And?" Buffy asked raising a brow.  
  
" And it doesn't include any of it! The General never sent it through here!" Riley said putting down the file.  
  
" That's bad isn't it?" Willow said timidly.  
  
" Yeah it kinda is, this is a highly important case and they basically ignored it, there's something going on over there." Sam said shaking her head, suddenly the backdoor in the kitchen opened up and slamed shut and a small sample of smoke came through the dining room door.  
  
" Spike?" Buffy asked looking into the kitchen, she knew it was him but asked anyway.  
  
" Yeah I'm here." Replied the muffled cockny voice. Buffy had a curious look on her face and got up and walked into the kitchen, Spike leaned against the kitchen counter by the sink, the wooly brown blanket he often used as a barrior to the sunlight was draped around his shoulders. But the most ackward thing about him at the moment was that he had a blood stained hankerchiff held to his nose tightly with the end hanging right below his mouth hense his muffled-ness.   
  
" Demon bar fight?" Buffy asked raising a brow and smiling a bit.  
  
" For once no." Spike replied still having his hand over his nose with the cloth barrier.  
  
" First time for everything," Buffy grinned, " What happened to you then?"  
  
" I dunno, I was just sitt'n there at Willy's then all of the sudden my nose started ta bleed then I couldn't get it to stop." Spike said surprised.  
  
" What? Vampires don't get random nose bleeds." Buffy said taken back a bit.  
  
" Really? Oh well I wasn't concerned the bit luv." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
" No need to get snippy." Buffy said crossing her arms, " Let me see." Spike groaned and removed the hankerchiff, sure enough his nose was bleeding so much it was going over his lips but he was probably licking his lips every 5 seconds.  
  
" Yikes." Buffy cringed, Spike put the hankerchiff back.  
  
" I can't get it to stop, why's it bleed'n like that?" Spike thought for a moment, " Ah ha!"  
  
" What?" Buffy asked.  
  
" You! I told you if you kept on punch'n it it'd probably fall off and no it's going to I hope your happy!" Spike said pointing at her.  
  
" Oh stop being such a big baby." Buffy rolled her eyes at him, " Your nose is not going to fall off...." Buffy started to trail off.  
  
" What?" Spike asked a bit causiously.  
  
" Constant nose bleeds, intense head aces, mucsle aches...." Buffy whispered to herself and started to trail off a bit more, her eyes starting to become wider and her face striken with fear.  
  
" Buffy what're you ramble'n on 'bout?" Spike asked curious.  
  
" You have one of the first symptons of the Virus." Buffy said looking up at him shocked. " Spike.... Your infected." 


	8. Stage 2

Spike looked at Buffy in disbelief, he had ran some water over the hankerchiff and had whiped away all of the blood from his nose and threw it into the trash can.  
  
" No.... No way I don't believe it!" Spike said smiling and shaking his head.  
  
" Spike, Vampires don't get nosebleeds unless they were hit in the nose! This is symptom of the virus." Buffy said still shocked by this.  
  
" Buffy is everything alright in here?" Willow asked quietly from the door, Riley and Sam stood behind her, Riley glaring at Spike.  
  
" Riley Spike was infected with the virus." Buffy said shortly looking back at Spike.  
  
" What?!" Riley nearly shouted.  
  
" No I'm not! I can't be!" Spike said still shaking his head.  
  
" Spike listen to us there's no other explanation!" Buffy said lowering her arms a bit.  
  
" No no no." Spike kept tuning them out. " This can't be right, how the hell could I have been infected with this?"  
  
" What's that on your hand?" Sam asked nodding to the bandage around his free hand.  
  
" Wha? Just a bite from a.... SON OF A BITCH!" Spike yelled growling. " That bastard bit me! He must 'av been the one who had the virus in the first place that grimly little bugg'n son of a bitch!" Spike continued rambleing and cursing the vampire.  
  
" Spike where is it now?" Riley asked impationantly.  
  
" I killed the bugger thank the higher powers but I swear to god if I haven't I would have beaten him to a fuc-" Spike was cut off by Buffy.  
  
" Spike calm down, there's like an antidote to this right?" Buffy asked rubbing his arm a bit and looked over to Riley and Sam.  
  
" Uhh...." Sam looked at Riley for an answer.  
  
" Don't look at me!" Riley said shaking his head, " We didn't bother to make an antidote for a vampire."  
  
" So there's one for humans then?" Willow asked after being quiet.  
  
" Not that I know of, The Intiative isn't really our best friends right now remember." Riley said crossing his arms.  
  
" Oh great." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
" Stupid vampire." Spike cursed again.  
  
" The bot calling the kettle black." Riley mumbled, Sam glared at him and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
" What's gonna happen to me?" Spike asked concerned.  
  
" I don't know, we weren't the ones studying the vampire, we were just sent after him and breifed on his condition." Sam said shaking her head.  
  
" You didn't happen to eat any humans while you were out did you?" Riley asked.  
  
" No!" Buffy and Spike replied at the same time.  
  
" Only checking." Riley replied.  
  
" I don't feel so good." Spike said shaking his head and rubbed his forehead. " Damn chip."   
  
" You gotta headace?" Buffy asked sighing a bit.  
  
" Yeah why?" Spike asked concerned again.  
  
" That's another sympton." Buffy said wincing a bit.  
  
" Bloody Hell...." Spike said sighing, " This is all another nightmare, good night." Spike said going back down into the basement leaving Buffy, Willow, Riley, and Sam there.   
  
" We have to do something." Buffy said leaning against the counter.   
  
" Like what? Buffy this is kind of a good thing." Riley said stepping foward.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?" Buffy asked angerly.  
  
" Look I know you and Spike have.... 'relations'-" Riley was cut off.  
  
" For the last time Riley Spike and I ARE NOT sleeping together or dating!" Buffy snapped.  
  
" Whatever but you still obviously care for him as a friend, but he's a vampire none the less Buffy." Riley continued. " Since Spike killed the last infector and no one else seems to have it except him once Spike dies then the virus will as well."   
  
" I'm not letting him die. He's our strongest warrior." Buffy said closing her eyes.  
  
" He has to Buffy, if not the virus might still spread somehow." Riley said shaking his head.  
  
" Willow are there any spells that can help him?" Buffy asked Willow ignoring Riley.  
  
" I-I don't know, I could look it up but I doubt it." Willow studdered a bit.  
  
" Can you go look it up?" Buffy asked her, Willow nodded and disapeared into the next room.  
  
" Buffy your not listening to me, we have to let Spike die!" Riley said sternly.  
  
" No, your not listening, I'm not going to let Spike die. Spike is our strongest warrior and he's my friend, I'm not letting him die. No matter what." Buffy said glaring at Riley and following after Willow into the living room. 


	9. Stage 3

(( Ello All! It tis The Izzy here to bring you yet another fantastifully splendiffiourus chapter! Sorry 'bout all the spelling mistakes here and there but hey, we stopped taking Spelling in English (w00t highschool english!) and this is notepad because my word.doc is screwed up worse then the Bush admistration drums and cymbal Anyway this chapter is really short cause I'm working on another chapter for this. Oh yeah, incase you were wondering the virus kills a vampire a vampire in 24 hours from the start of the symptons, and the virus kills a human in 28 hours. So it's really fast acting and Spike's not being a baby or anything lol back to the fic! ))  
  
Spike lay on his cot in the basement sleeping, it was a couple of hours after the symptons of the virus had started showing up in him. He wondered how long it would be before he dies, how long it would take for him to finally end his pain. He heard the steps down to the basement creak and saw Buffy coming down the stairs. He opened his eyes but they started to sting from his head ace.   
  
" Hey." Buffy said simply with a smile. She walked up next to his cot and kealed down and handed him a mug of blood.  
  
" Did you find anything yet?" Spike asked sitting up and took the mug from her.  
  
" No not yet, but we will." Buffy said, she had slipped her hand over his and was tracing a light pattern over his knuckles. Spike took a sip of his blood and made a face and spit it back in, " What's wrong?"  
  
" Tastes rotten or something." Spike said cringing and shuddered.  
  
" I thought I warmed it up enough...." Buffy said thinking back.  
  
" It is, it just doesn't taste good. It's probably just me." Spike said shaking his head and layed back down.   
  
" Just stay alive untill I get back." Buffy said smiling as she stood up, " Well you know what I mean." She said and walked back up the stairs to where Riley, Sam, Dawn, and Willow were.   
  
" Have you found anything yet?" She asked sitting down next to them at the table, it was about 1 pm now and they've been studying for hours.  
  
" Nothing of use." Willow said flipping through another book.  
  
" Is Spike really going to die?" Dawn asked Buffy looking up at her older sister with worry in her eyes.  
  
" I don't know Dawn...." Buffy said shaking her head and looked through another book. They continued studying for about 15 more minutes untill a crashing sound was heard in the basement, Buffy and the others rushed to the door only to find it barricated. Buffy took one good kick at it and the door flew off it's hinges crushing a man underneath it. Buffy sprinted down the stairs and found Spike's cot tipped over on the floor and the window to the basement shattered, some blue liquid on a peice of cloth was laying on the floor as well, but Spike was no where to be found. 


	10. Stage 4

(( hands out slices of cake and streamers Wahoo! Congradulations to me for the 10th chapter of 'The Infection'!!!!!!! Anyway I hope you like this chapter! ))  
  
" Where are you from? Who sent you?" Interrogated Riley as he leaned foward the man strapped to a dining room chair. The man was about Riley's highet, with blonde hair and black roots, his eyes were painted black in camoflauge and he wore an army camoflauge suit. The man remained quiet. " Well who was it? You look like one The Initiave's men." Riley said crossing his arms. " I'm Sargent Riley Finn, and I order you to report soilder."  
  
" I am not of your sector so I don't answer to you." Replied the man glaring at Riley.  
  
" Well that answers that your from The Initaive." Riley said smirking, " What's your name soilder? Why are you here?"  
  
" I answer no questions." Said the man sternly. Buffy sighed from behind Riley and walked up behind the man and took a knife off the table and held it to his throat.   
  
" You might want to change that rule." She said sternly keeping the knife there.  
  
" Okay fine I'll talk." Said the man after taking a large gulp, Buffy put back the knife and watched next to him. " My name is Hopps, I'm from the Sunnydale sector of The Intitave."  
  
" There is no Sunnydale sector, it was destroyed years ago." Buffy said.  
  
" We rebuilt part of it, it's just a few holding cells and an operating room. There are only 6 soilders including me, our general, and 4 scientists working there." Hopps recounted, " We had been given word a few days ago to obtain all of the infected vampires and or humans we find and then experiment on them."  
  
" Experiment? For what purpose?" Asked Sam.  
  
" To try to duplicate the virus, make it into a gas so it could be used in war if needed." Hopps replied. " One of our men had recounted seeing your vampire being bitten by the infected one from South America and then killed the infected one. We were to follow the vampire, we followed him back to this house then regrouped and stratigized and then took him."   
  
" Back to your base?" Riley asked and Hopps nodded.  
  
" Since he is the only vampire left with the virus he will be experimented on, by our records he is already in stage 2 out of 5 in the infection. We may be able to acually quicken the speed of the virus and elevate him to level 4 in an hour." Hopps smiled. Buffy glared at him and punched him across the face so hard his chair went flying across the room.   
  
" Your lucky I didn't snap your neck!" Buffy growled at him picked up the back of the chair and set it back down on the floor with a slam. " He's not some lab rat!"  
  
" He is a vampire." Hopps replied calmly, his lip was bleeding from Buffy's smack.  
  
" He has a soul." Buffy growled back.  
  
" It makes no difference, he is an abombination of this earth." Hopps said wanting to smile again but feared getting hit again.  
  
" And your a pain in the ass but we're not gonna kill you." Buffy replied crossing her arms to keep from smacking his ass up and down main street.  
  
" Well we won't kill you yet." Dawn said, she, Willow, and Sam were standing to the side.  
  
" Exacually." Buffy said smirking. " How do we get into the base?"  
  
" Do you think I'm a complete idiot to tell you?" Hopps said grunting.  
  
" Well yeah." Buffy said shrugging, " I also do happen to have many pointy objects around the house."   
  
" It is a reconstruction of sectur #12, find it yourself." Hopps mumbled.  
  
" I know where secture 12 is, you guys go on a head and pack up and leave and I'll catch up, I have to get some things." Riley said nodding for the others to go on a head.  
  
" Can I come too?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
" No!" Replied Buffy, Willow, Riley, and Sam.   
  
" Incase those agents come back I don't want you here." Buffy said shaking her head.  
  
" Fine, I should probably go and find Giles and the others and tell them what's going on anyway." Dawn said shrugging.  
  
" So what's the gameplan then?" Asked Willow holding open a tote bag while Sam and Buffy started loading in the new weapons Sam and Riley brought and a few crossbows and stakes just incase.  
  
" We go in and get Spike and get out." Buffy said as she put in a few of those UV balls.  
  
" What about security?" Willow asked again.  
  
" Hopps said they're were only 5 other soilders then him, there are probably a couple of them already gaurding Spike so it should be easy." Buffy said shrugging.  
  
" I could do a tracking spell so I can pinpoint where Spike is." Willow said nodding.  
  
" Great Will, I'll go and get Spike, can you, Sam, and Riley take on the other guards?" Buffy asked as she slung a crossbow over her arm.  
  
" Buffy what if Spike doesn't make it Buffy?" Willow asked quietly.   
  
" He will. I know he will." Buffy said praying silently to herself.  
  
" Are we all ready then?" Asked Sam after strapping one of her UV guns around her shoulder.  
  
" Riley we're heading out." Called out Buffy as they started out the door.   
  
" I'll be there in a second, I just have to get something done first." Riley called back to her, Dawn, Buffy, Willow, and Sam all started out the house and down the walkway untill they got to the end of it and Dawn split up with them and headed down the street to find Giles and the Potentials. They waited for Riley a bit longer when they heard what sounded like a gunshot from inside the house, Willow and Buffy shuddered at the sound of the shot which brought back some old memories.  
  
" What the hell was that?" Asked Willow wide-eyed.  
  
" Oh god did anyone take away Hopps' gun?" Asked Sam worried.  
  
" I-I thought I did! I took away all the weapons I could see on him!" Willow studdered.  
  
" Riley?!" Sam yelled and ran back up the walkway to the door of the house. 


	11. Stage 5

" Riley?!" Sam shouted her husbands name as she ran up the steaps to the Summers home, the door opened from the inside and a figure stepped out placing a gun in a holster around his waist.  
  
" What?" Riley asked when Sam hugged him furiously.  
  
" I heard a gunshot from inside and I thought that you...." Sam started.  
  
" I'm fine, but we better get going." Riley said shutting the door behind him before Sam could get more then a glance at the dead body of Hopps on the floor. Sam nodded and she and Riley walked back down the walkway to the others who then started off to the old Initiave entrence.  
  
" Oh god someone kill me now...." Spike wimpered, barely able to raise his voice to that of his normal standards. He lay on his side on a cold white floor in a small white cell in The Initiave, it looked identicale like the holding cell he was in before when he got his chip. Spike had lost whatever color he had in his face and had the complexion of a sheet of paper. His eyes seemed sunken in and he was shaking violently every 5 minutes. Next to his mouth was a small puddle of blood as he couldn't stop coughing it up. Spike had absolutly no energy left, he couldn't open is eyes or twitch his fingers he was so weak. Through the only fiberglass wall of the cell stood 1 armed guard. Down the long hallway of cells was the labortory which only had 3 lab tables, the scientists stood in there looking over Spike's blood sample which contained the virus. Next to that was another small room which had a latter leading up to a turn handle door which connected to the old Initiave. The 4 other guards stood in there casually talking things over. Another latter leaded up from the wall to a catwalk which connected to the lab through a steel door. Another man patroled the catwalk, unlike the others he beared no weapons on him. A tiny sqweeking was heard, then suddenly the turn handle door flew open and Riley jumped down through it and took out his gun aiming it at one of the soilders, soon Sam, Buffy, and Willow dropped down all of them aiming weapons at the soilders.  
  
" Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" Screamed one of the soilders, his arms high in the air, this man was a rather skinny man with shaggy brown hair and tanned skin with glasses, hardly the look of a soilder.  
  
" Lets just say a little bird told us where to go." Riley said, his gaze still in a stern pose.   
  
" You have someone we want." Buffy said, her crossbow was aimed at the strongest looking man in the room, a tall man with a buzz cut and tanned skin.  
  
" The Vampire." Growled the man across from Buffy he had a strong Russian Accent, " He will already be dead in at least half an hour, why bother?"  
  
" He's our friend, and he's a good vampire, he has a soul." Buffy replied.  
  
" It does not make any difference." Shrugged the other man.  
  
" What are all you guys like clones or something?" Buffy asked rolling her eyes.  
  
" You are all weak, we can overpower you easly." Said the man across from Sam, he had no hair but had a gottee and a good build.  
  
" Who're you call'n weak you hairless steryoid case!" Willow said glaring at him, she held a crossbow aimed at a short man with shaggy blonde hair.   
  
" Where's Spike?" Buffy asked again impationantly.  
  
" Your Vampire is safe. Well as safe as he can be in his state." Said the man from the catwalk, he leaned over the railing now, he was covered in shadows so he was hard to identify.  
  
" Who're you?!" Buffy yelled up at the man on the catwalk.  
  
" He sounds familiar...." Riley said rather quietly, him and Sam extanged glances and looked back up at the man.  
  
" I should Agent Finn." The man chuckled, and leaned foward over it more so that his face was now visable.  
  
" General Persey!" Riley said the mans name, in a surprised tone. The man over the catwalk had black hair and tanned skin with a scar over his right eye, and percing green eyes. He had a good build, but wasn't very muscular, an underestimating look for a General. " What are you doing here? What's going on?"  
  
" I can't believe you didn't figure it out sooner Riley." Chuckled Peresy, " We created the virus you fool!"  
  
" Created it?" Sam questioned.  
  
" Of course we did, we made it incase of Germ Warfare against the demons or other nations. We had to see if it worked, so we tested it on a vampire we had caught, he had died. We later advanced the virus to kill more effeciantly and devised a plan, we were to destroy all the vampires in South America, then destroy all the demons and vampires in the world with just this virus. We injected it into a random vampire and then tested it quickly, hoping that it would have started on Stage 2 where in the vampire cannot injest any blood that is not dead and would there fore relay on feeding from itself or other vampires. We thought that the vampire would reach it in a while so we set it loose and it ran into the village." Persey explained, a wide grin on his face.  
  
" Then why did you send me and Sam after him if you wanted it to escape?" Riley asked angerly.  
  
" We needed to make sure that none of the agents suspected what we were up to. Also if it happened to attack any humans that wouldn't be good now would it?" Persey said again, straigtening up now.  
  
" Your a sick man." Growled Buffy, glaring at Persey.   
  
" Not sicker then most of the vampires in this pathetic town will be in the next few hours after the second vampire I injected the advanced form gets out." Persey said in almost a sing song voice. " I have work to do, so if you wouldn't mind?" He looked over at the agents and suddenly they grabbed their own guns while they others were caught off gaurd.  
  
" Good, I'm just in the mood for a fight." Buffy said rushing the man she was aiming at, the man took a few shots at her and missed, but one nicked her on the shoulder. " Hey this is a new shirt you son of a bitch!" Buffy yelled as she tackled the man and then landed on her hands in a handstand and kicked under the other mans jaw, dislocating it. He fell to the ground in pain and reached for his gun but Buffy kicked it out of the way. Willow was busy fighting off the other man with a mix of spells and her crossbow, and Riley and Sam were busy with their men.  
  
" Buffy! Here!" Willow grunted while fighting with the skinhead, she opened her palm and a little red floating dot came out from it. " This will lead you to Spike! Go!" She said and the dot flew off through the door, Buffy followed the dot quickly, carrying the gun as well. She ran down the hallway following the red dot, the dot zoomed past the gaurd in front of Spikes cell and dissapeared. The confused guard looked over at Buffy and got a surprising kick in the jaw, he only stepped back and swung at Buffy, hitting her in the gut and caused her to fly into a nearby wall. Buffy fell to the floor but then got up and jumped from where she had landed and kicked the gaurd on the head, causing him to tumble foward, she roundhoused him and hit him in the knee, he yelled in pain and flew fowared smashing his head into the wall were Buffy had hit and he fell unconsious. Buffy looked behind her and saw Spike laying still on the floor, his eyes closed and skin pale.  
  
" Spike!" Buffy screamed and tried to run to him but she hit the electric fiberglass wall and recoiled back, she looked over at the gaurd and took out his card key and swiped it through the lock and that opened the door. Buffy slided next to Spike and rolled him over onto his back, resting his head on Buffy's lap. " Come on Spike, wake up, come on." She said to him, lightly shaking his shoulders. She placed her hand over his forehead and it flew back, " He's gotta be like 100 degrees!" She said surprised, the danger zone for a vampire would be 80 degrees. Buffy placed her hand back on his forehead and slowly moved it down to cup his thin cheek. " Please Spike, wake up...." She said again, trying to hold back tears. Spike's eyes twitched and slowly started to open, they were an even brighter blue then normal.  
  
" B-Buffy?" He studdered quietly, moving his eyes so he could see her. " I can't see you all that good luv. Blurry."  
  
" Maybe you need glasses." Buffy said laughing nervously. " How you feeling?"  
  
" L-like shit." He studdered, shaking for a breif moment. " W-where am I?"  
  
" The Initaive." Buffy said, her hand now gently slicking back his already slicked back hair.  
  
" Not again." He mumbled coughing a little.  
  
" Can you stand? I gotta get you out of here." Buffy asked him looking nervously over at the gaurd.  
  
" I-I don't think so, every muscle in my body hurts." He said shaking again. " Freezing."  
  
" Here...." Buffy said, she raised him up so he could lay on his elbows and she wrapped her arm below his shoulderblades and she leaned against the wall, laying Spikes upperbody over her lap and she cradled his head in her arm, her other arm resting over his chest. " Don't worry Spike, everything'll be alright."  
  
" H-How?" Spike studdered again.  
  
" I don't know... I just... I just know it will." She said still trying to hold back tears.  
  
" Buffy? It's getting really d-dark. I can't see you...." Spike started to say and shook again, his eye lids starting to fall.  
  
" No-No Spike don't fall back asleep, I'm right here." Buffy said shaking him slightly.  
  
" I love you...." Spike said, his eye lids still closing.   
  
" Spike stop please!" Buffy said, now no longer being able to hold back the tears. " Come on wake up please! Maybe your just hungry!" Buffy said noticing the wound on her shoulder, the deep cut bleeding. She wipped some blood on her finger and shakly placed her fingers on his lips. " Come on...." She erged quietly, Spike was motionless for a while, then slowly started to nudge her finger before swollowing it in his mouth entirly, his tongue taking the blood furiously. But his eyes still closed, Buffy hugged his upperbody to hers, Spikes lips falling over her injured shoulder. Buffy rubbed his back gentlly and then he started to lick at her cut and then started to hungrly feed from her. Buffy winced in pain a bit as he fed but started to stop paying attention. He soon found stregnth enough to wrap his own arm around Buffy's waist and he continued feeding, they stayed like that for about 5 or 10 minutes before Spike let go of her, blood smearing over his lips. They looked at eacher intintly before Buffy kissed him softly on the lips like she did back when Spike saved Dawn's secrete from Glory. " Welcome back." She said smiling. 


	12. Terminal

" Come on Spike we gotta get out of here, can you stand?" Buffy asked standing up herself, she held out her hand for Spike and he took it and stood up a bit wobbly but stood.   
  
" H-how comes I-I was able to drink your blood?" Spike studdered leaning on Buffy a bit.  
  
" Slayer blood has healing powers for a lot of virus's remember? Angel was injected with a type of virus once and slayer blood cured it." Buffy said wrapping her arm around his waist as his arm went around her shoulders, they started walking out of the cell.  
  
" But that was a different virus wasn't it?" Spike said thinking back to when Buffy told him of this.  
  
" Yeah, but Sam told me on the way here that this virus was the same one that The Mayor had a storeage of but was just altered for how it passes and how quickly it effects." Buffy replied.  
  
" Passes.... Oh god I bit you, so now you have it!" Spike said looking at her worridly.   
  
" I might, I never really knew if Angel's virus passed to Slayers since it used their blood. I might not get it." Buffy said with a helpful smile as they walked through the door and passed through the lab to get to the room were everyone else was. Buffy and Spike stood there for a moment waiting to see if any gaurds or Scientists were in there but it seemed pretty clear.  
  
" What if you do? You'll die!" Spike said shaking his head at her.  
  
" Slayer healing it won't-" Buffy started but Spike cut her off.  
  
" You can't die again Buffy, if Vampire healing powers couldn't stop it Slayers can't."  
  
" It was worth it to save you Spike."  
  
" No it wasn't.... You already died twice, your friends will miss you to much.... I'd miss you too much." Buffy looked at Spike sympatitically and placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
" The symptons haven't even started yet Spike I'll be fine." She said smiling at him.  
  
" Why are you so kind to me? You could have just let me die in there and not risk the virus getting out."  
  
" I couldn't let you die."  
  
" Cause I'm your strongest warrior."  
  
" Yeah, cause your our strongest warrior, your also my friend, and...." Buffy trailed off.  
  
" And?"  
  
" I-I love you." Buffy studdered, her head bowing down a bit.  
  
" What?" Spike said in disbeilf.  
  
" I love you Spike. I'm sorry that I used you like that and made you think I didn't. I just couldn't believe that I was in love with you then." Buffy said, the tears started to fall again, then she felt Spikes hand under her chin, bringing her head up so she could see him.  
  
" I love you too Buffy." He said smiling, they slowly closed the gap between each other and kissed softly, then they kissed for real like they have wanted to since Spike came back from Africa. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and Buffy wraper her hands over his neck and they continued to kiss, Spike broke it off for a moment when he tasted blood in his mouth thinking that he still had her blood on his teeth or something, " Guess you got a taste of yourself there Buffy." He said chuckling, but he got no answer, he opened his eyes and looked at Buffy who's head was lowered a bit again. He saw two red dots below them and raised her head again and he gasped at what he saw. Buffy's nose was bleeding rapidly again just as Spike's had when he first got infected. " Oh god.... The virus is advanced inside me, it could kill in less then half the time." He said staring at her, Buffy just stood there freaked out.  
  
" Spike I don't feel so good...." Buffy said falling to the floor suddenly. Spike dropped to his knees next to her and shook her shoulders trying to get her to wake up but she wouldn't open her eyes. " Damnit!" He cursed to himself as he gathered Buffy up in his arms and carried her out the door only to find Riley, Sam, and Willow standing there just finishing up the last of the gaurds.   
  
" Oh god Buffy!" Willow said and ran to her friend. " What happened?"  
  
" S-she collasped, I passed the virus onto her." Spike studdered.  
  
" You did what?!" Riley yelled angerly stomping up to Spike. " I knew he was evil!"  
  
" Oh shut up Captain Cardboard!" Spike barked at Riley, " Slayer blood cures the virus, so she helped me feed from her. I didn't know what I was doing, I forgot that it passed by bite."  
  
" It's advanced Riley." Sam said shaking her head at Buffy, " It could kill her in an hour probably." They suddenly heard a chuckle behind them which came from Peresy who was leaning against a wall with the shit beat out of him.  
  
" What are you laugh'n at?" Spike growled at Persey.  
  
" Fools." He said simply.  
  
" There's a cure isn't there? For the humans." Riley said studying Persey's facial expressions, Persey became silent again and his face stern. " Tell me!" He barked at him and stomped up to Persey and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.  
  
" Ah! There's only one antidote!" Persey cried out.  
  
" Where?" Riley asked still holding him againt the wall.  
  
" The lab, but it's not tested, it could either kill or save the victim." Peresy said trying to wiggle out of Riley's grasp.  
  
" Chances Chances." Spike said walking back into the lab, Willow and Sam followed as well as Riley dragging Peresy behind him.  
  
" Which one is it?" Riley asked shoving him towards a large cabnit of medical supplies. Persey grabbed a small glass filled with a blueish liquid and a surenge and handed it to Riley. Spike lay Buffy out on the medical table and ripped open her sleeve a little more for the shot.  
  
" This better work." Willow said as Riley handed her the surenge and she filled it with the blue liquid and shot it into Buffy's shoulder.   
  
" How long will it take to work?" Sam asked Peresy.  
  
" Depends, if she wakes up in an hour, it worked. If she doesn't it didn't." He shrugged, Spike looked at Buffy worridly and picked her back up again and carried her out into the room again with the others following.  
  
" Where are you going with her?!" Barked Riley.  
  
" Home." Spike said simply and held her a bit over his shoulder as he started to climb the latter with the others following him.  
  
Buffy lay motionless on her bed with Spike looking down on her from across the room. He was leaning against her bedroom wall, his head bowed down so his face was unseen unless you right below him. Willow stood outside the rooms door with Dawn right at her side.  
  
" How long has he just been like that?" Dawn asked running a kleenex under her eyes.  
  
" Ever since he brought her back." Willow said, her eyes were teary as well but she had to be strong.  
  
" How long as it been?" Dawn asked, she had asked the same question 5 minutes ago.  
  
" A bit more then half an hour." Willow said quietly sniffing.  
  
" Do you think she'll wake up?" Dawn asked quietly.  
  
" I don't know." Willow said shaking her head. " I just don't know." She walked away from the room and went back downstairs to join the others. Dawn stayed there in the door way looking at Buffy, she was very pale, almost matching Spike which was scarey since he was dead.   
  
" Spike do you want some blood or something?" She asked trying to get him to look up at her. Spike didn't reply. " How about you move your neck or something? Cause it's gonna really hurt in a while." She said with a little laugh.  
  
" Sorry." Spike said queitly, still not moving.  
  
" What?" Dawn asked running a kleenex under her eyes again.  
  
" I'm sorry. It's all my fault she's like this." Spike replied still staring at Buffy, " Why didn't she let me die...." He mumbled. Dawn glared at him for a few seconds then walked up to him and hugged him around the waist tightly.  
  
" Shut up." She growled, " Stop saying stuff like that, Buffy would hit you if she heard you. This isn't your fault, Buffy wanted you to bite her." She waited for a few minutes then felt Spikes arms wrap around her waist.  
  
" Still feel like crap." He mumbled.  
  
" Better then- oh god." Dawn said after she looked up at Spike, Spike cocked his head to the side at her confused. " Your nose is bleeding again." She said wide eyed. 


	13. Death

Spike lay on the floor now next to Buffy's bed, his back leaned up against the wall and he held a blood soaked kleenex against his nose. Dawn had run down the stairs to get Willow and the others, just as she ran down Spike heard the door slam and people walk through the door. He instintly knew it was the Potentials and Giles, the british curses and teenage rambleing was a dead center. Willow soon came up the stairs with Giles in tow who stopped at the door to look at Buffy.  
  
" My god." He trailed off, Willow knealed down by Spike, glancing at the still sleeping Buffy and then turned attention to Spike as he tossed the kleenex into the trash bin.  
  
" How could it come back? I thought you passed it to Buffy." Willow asked confused.  
  
" Maybe the serum really is working, and it just passed back to me." Spike said looking at Buffy again.  
  
" That doesn't sound likely." Said Riley from behind Giles.  
  
" How long has it been?" Giles asked Riley.  
  
" About 40 minutes since we brought her back." He said looking at his feet.  
  
" 10 minutes left." He said bleakly.  
  
" She will wake up." Willow said confidently.  
  
" Then I'll die. But at least she'll be alive."  
  
" We'll find away to keep you un-dead."  
  
" Do we really have too?" Riley asked from the back, Willow, Spike, and Giles all looked at him. " Just joking..."   
  
" Riley, not a good time." Willow growled at him. " To bad there isn't a spell or something that can just fix this."   
  
" Well...." Giles shifted unconfterably in the back.  
  
" Well?" Dawn, Willow, and Spike asked looking at him.  
  
" There.... Well there is a spell.... For something like this...." Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me that when I told you about all of this hours ago?!" Dawn asked standing up.  
  
" Because it's a very diffucult spell and it can only be used to heal one person, even the chances of that person being healed are less then half." Giles replied putting his glasses back on.  
  
" I don't care! What ever will save Buffy and Spike-" Dawn began.  
  
" It'll only save one." Giles said sternly, they were silent for a few minutes, everyone probably thinking the same thing untill Spike acually said it.  
  
" Buffy." Spike said looking at her limp form. " Save her." He layed his head against the wall very tired.  
  
" How long has it been now?" Willow asked Riley.  
  
" 5 minutes, by the looks of it Spike's condition is worsening, both he and Buffy may only have 10 minutes left." Riley said crossing his arms.  
  
" This isn't fair." Dawn said shaking her head, she looked almost as if she was going to cry, same as Willow.  
  
" I'll go set up for the spell." Giles said walking out of the room, Riley, Sam, and Xander follwed him.  
  
" The chosen few aren't so good with goodbyes eh?" Willow said laughing a little. " You were a good guy, I wish the spell could save you too.... I'm so sorry." Willow stood up and started to leave the room, " Bye Spike." And left the room. Dawn stood by the doorjam, crying a little bit.  
  
" I don't hate you anymore, I'll tell Clem you said Bye too...." Dawn nodded, Spike stood up shakly still leaning against the wall.  
  
" I'm just gonna stay in here for a while. Thanks nibblet.. For a lot." Spike nodded, " See ya." Dawn waved and walked out of the room.  
  
" Jus' you 'n me eh beautiful?" Spike said walking over to the other side of her bed and collapsed in it. " Hope ya don't mind a little dust on your bed when you wake up. That surem thing and the spell outta make it so you wake up. I'm sorry.... I don't know how many times I've told you luv, but I am. I'm sorry for what I did to you.... Sorry for hurting you, 'n for anything else. Can't think all that straight right now...." He sighed, " Fine mess I got myself into eh? I'll tell you mum you said hi when I get to heaven.... And if I don't I'll give Satan a good punch or two in the nose for ya. Looks like we only got 'bout a minute left. Oh god I want to see you awake again and tell you goodbye, I got my soul for you, so I always thought that my death was in your hands. Maybe you and Red can make sure I get a good spot up there, lil' magick open'n the pearly gates eh?" Spike coughed and rested his head back on the pillow more. " Really tired now. His eyes slowly started close and it seemed like he fell asleep, then...  
  
" Spike?" Asked a frail voice next to him. Buffy stood up on her hands and looked over at Spike resting next to her. " Spike wake up." She said sternly, she waited a few seconds and suddenly her eyes became wide and puffy. " Oh god no...." She scooted close to him and leaned over him, her hands grabbing his. " Goodbye...." She said and leaned her head down, kissing him on the lips for what seemed like ever.  
  
" Buffy?" Dawn asked standing by the door. " Is he....?"  
  
" I think so...." Buffy said resting her fore head against his for a while and looked up at her, tears running down her cheeks. Then suddenly a cough came from Spike's once still body and he raised a hand to stop his coughing to see Buffy's fingers linked with his. " Spike?!" Buffy asked looking at him.  
  
" Buffy?" Spike looked at her wide-eyed. " Oh god we're both dead."  
  
" No! We're alive!" Buffy hugged him hard, Spike returned the hug.  
  
" But how?" Dawn asked looking at the two, " You know I'm gonna give you a few minutes alone, I think I'm scared enough already." Dawn ran down the stairs to where Riley, Xander, Giles, Sam, and Willow stood over a large book.  
  
" Did it work? Is Buffy alive?" Willow asked, she leaned over the book, looking out of breath.  
  
" Yeah, and so is Spike!" Dawn said smiling.  
  
" What? How did that happen? The books says only one will be saved." Giles said confused.  
  
" I dunno, but I wouldn't go up there, their all with the smoochy and hugyness." Dawn said crossing her arms.  
  
" Wait.... The spell says that if anyone is touching the another person when the spell comes into effect, the healing will be passed to that other person. Buffy must have woken up before the spell from the serum and passed it to Spike right when the spell was set!" Willow said smiling.  
  
" Hey they're both okay! Ew their smooching...." Xander said shuddering.  
  
" We should do some smooching too." Riley said hugging Sam close to him.  
  
" Okay I'm sick of everyone saying smoochie." Dawn said shaking her head.  
  
" As am I." Giles sighed as he started to clean his glasses again.  
  
END.  
  
(( I couldn't do it.... I just couldn't kill my dear sweet Spike!!! huggles tied up James Marsters 100 ft restraining order my ass! lmao, well that was the end of the Infection serise, now I have 2 more fanfics to work on lol. Well till later me mates. I'm off! )) 


End file.
